


At Your Service

by minwonangst



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Catboy!AU, M/M, a birthday fic for my boy, and anal sex, and rimming, and some blowjob here and there, so as you know..... prostitution, you know the usual minwon sex that u like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minwonangst/pseuds/minwonangst
Summary: Jeonghan's birthday gift wasn't what Mingyu was expecting.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 15
Kudos: 223





	At Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MINGYU!!!!!!!

Mingyu was only curious. He had always been since he was a kid. When he was seven and was still naive at how the word had evolved, he had asked his mom why were some people different from them, why the new girl in his class wasn’t introduced as entirely human. She looked like everyone else. She had two hands, a complete set of fingers, standing on two feet just like every kid in school, and she could speak perfectly fine. The only difference was that, instead at the side, her ears were on top of her head and it’s covered with fur.

At first grade, Mingyu was introduced to the concept of hybrids. 

“Why are there catgirls and catboys? Where are the dog ones?” Mingyu had asked his mom. He never got an answer and never saw any dog hybrid ones.

It’s always been just cats. Human-cat hybrids.

Eventually, Mingyu got used to their presence, made friends with some of them. They lived perfectly normal in the community just like any human. However, they could only assume lower positions in a company if they were educated. More often than not, they were blue collar workers.

They were also infamous in one thing, the thing that people didn’t talk about openly over dinner or in coffee shops, the thing Mingyu only heard in hush manner and seen only in explicit sites— prostitution.

Since they experience heat, hybrids were more responsive and giving when it came to sex. According to those who had experienced having intercourse with them, cat-humans would never hesitate in bed when they were in heat. They would go all out, and they would never have reservations. Human loved this thing and it showed because the sex business for cat-humans was booming.

Mingyu had heard of it multiple times from colleagues and friends. Though it was still kind of taboo to be in a relationship with a hybrid, there were still individuals who engage in such endeavours. Some fight for their love, but they often live in isolation especially if the hybrid one was the guy.

Hence, people go to hybrid clubs to experience this euphoria that these creatures were promising. Mingyu wanted to try out of curiosity. As a guy with urges and needs, it had crossed his mind and had conversations with his friends about it, but he never really intended to go and have a look.

That was why Jeonghan must be batshit crazy for sending one in his house.

“What the fuck is this thing Jeonghan?!” Mingyu yelled at his best friend over the phone.

He was freaking out. There was a hybrid man sitting on his living room floor when he arrived from work. The said hybrid was looking up at Mingyu, innocent and soft eyes directed towards his face. He was wearing a dark blue buttoned up shirt and washed out jeans ripped on places that in Mingyu’s opinion, were too revealing. And then there’s the ears, grey ones, that were sticking out of his head, buried in his hair with the same color.

Mingyu felt unpleasant with this hybrid’s presence and with the way he was staring at his every move. If this catboy didn’t look tall with his long limbs folded under him, Mingyu would have thought he was still a kitten.

“Hey! He is a person! Not a thing!” Jeonghan counter yelled at him. Mingyu was getting furious. He came home from a long day of work at the office, there was an asshole client who called that almost got him suspended, and he forgot to pay his electricity bill on his way home. He didn’t need a stranger, a stranger hybrid, in his home to make his day more awful.

Mingyu grunted as he locked himself in his room, closing the door with a loud bang. He could not take how the furred creature was looking at him like he was an appetizing dessert. “Get this person out of my house right now, Jeonghan. I’m not playing with you anymore.”

“Wonwoo is one of the famous ones! I specifically requested for him as my birthday gift to you.” Jeonghan explained, as if Mingyu has the energy to understand this atrocity. He knew it was Jeonghan’s and Jisoo's idea since they were teasing him about being single and sexless for two years. 

And they were really the ones who were into this hybrid sex thing. They were just too coward to admit and actually hire one. 

Mingyu could imagine how his shit of a best friend was grinning on the other line. Jeonghan was a loyal, caring, and dependable friend. Despite that, he could be cunning when it came to things that would give Mingyu lifelong embarrassment. “He got a week with you, until your birthday. We paid him using our hard-earned money so don’t waste any minute with him!”

His friends were unbelievable. They were shameless individuals. Mingyu wanted the ground to swallow him. “You are the one who said that this catboy is not a thing, but you talk about him like that!”

“Can't you calm down? I’m doing you a favor here.”

The hybrid didn’t look like a favor to Mingyu. He was against that kind of business where men and women were sold or rented to satisfy one’s sexual needs for a duration of time. Some were sold to rich assholes to be their property all their lives, especially when they were exceptionally attractive. Some of them were returned and exchanged when their owners were not happy with them anymore. Some sold them again. They were basically treated as objects and Mingyu was not going to include himself in that inhumane endeavor even if, technically, Jeonghan was the one who paid for the service

“How is this a favor? What will I do with him for a week?” Mingyu asked, pulling out his hair in frustration. It was a dumb question, he would admit, but he could not keep that person in his home for a week.

“Obviously, he is there to fulfill your needs.” Jeonghan's voice sounded so malevolent, a quality Mingyu was still trying to accept even after almost ten years of friendship. “When was the last time you got laid? Two years ago! And I know you are a sucker for men like Wonwoo. Remember your ex, Eunwooo?”

“Can we not talk about Eunwooo right now?”

“I notice you like this type. Tall, slender, milky white skin, small face, little eyes. Basically, Wonwoo as a whole. But with cute furry ears.”

Mingyu growled. If he was talking to Jeonghan in person, he had already scratched his beautiful face. His best friend was too preposterous. He wondered how Jisoo hadn't left him.

“Jeonghan take him back I-”

“Oh, Jisoo is here now! Have fun with Wonwoo! Bye!”

The next thing Mingyu heard was a constant beeping. All he could do was hit his head on the wall beside his bed. He didn’t know how to deal with this hybrid situation. He could admit that Jeonghan made some points. Wonwoo was one beautiful catboy, maybe the prettiest one he’d encountered so far. But Mingyu didn’t want to lose his dignity for his preference.

Mingyu went out of his room, head spinning with anger for his best friend (and a little dizzy with all the hitting he did a while ago). The hybrid, or what Jeonghan called as Wonwoo, was sitting on the same spot and same position where he left him earlier. He only looked up when Mingyu emerged from his bedroom. His golden eyes, albeit so strongly feline, were also so tender which tugged something in Mingyu.

Studying him, Mingyu didn’t think that Wonwoo was someone who was just being used for sex. Some were also purchased as a companion. Jeonghan had gotten Wonwoo from one of the reputable clubs so Mingyu was sure Wonwoo was thoroughly trained and medically checked regularly. It’s evident in his polite manners and the way he treats Mingyu like a king.

“Master.” Wonwoo finally spoke, waiting for Mingyu's command. His voice was deep but the tenderness was still there.

“First of all, I can’t keep you here. I just can't let you stay in my house.” Mingyu said firmly, rubbing his temples as he spoke. He had to find a way to get rid of this person.

“But Master, I’m bound to you for a week. That’s what they instructed me.” Wonwoo answered politely.

“I didn’t request for this shit. I didn’t want— you.” Mingyu felt bad for saying that. Although catboys were treated as objects, they were still humans. They still have feelings.

Wonwoo lowered his head, pointed ears dropping, and Mingyu wanted to punch his own face. He was certain that what he said had hurt the hybrid’s feelings. He regretted saying it but he didn’t know any other better way to say it. He really didn’t want a catboy to service him in the first place.

“I’m so sorry to hear that, master. I know I lack some qualities of your standards but I will do my best. I just can’t leave without pleasing you, master.” Wonwoo moved and changed into a kneeling position, bowing down before Mingyu's feet. He knew his job and he knew his purpose was to give Mingyu pleasure.

Mingyu was cringing on what he was seeing. Any being should not kneel like that before another human being. They were not dogs or slaves. And he could not comprehend how these hybrids lone purpose was to give their masters good sex. “I’m sorry too but you need to go back to your club or whatever you call the place where you came from.”

“But master, I can’t return without fulfilling my duty. I would get punished. I don’t wanna be punished. Please let me stay here and serve you for a week!” Wonwoo continued pleading, bowing lower than he already did earlier.

Mingyu was not familiar with this hybrid prostitution business so he didn’t know how Wonwoo would be punished if he returned before his schedule was done. He looked scared, flinching and trembling when Mingyu told him that he would not want him to stay and that he would return him immediately.

Mingyu deeply sighed. He was not as heartless as most human beings.

“Okay.” Mingyu finally yielded. He prayed he would not go to hell for his decision. “I will let you stay here but I have to lay out some things that you have to do.”

Wonwoo's face lit up, smiling and showing his perfect teeth. It looked adorable but Mingyu didn’t let it affect him.

“Yes, master! I’m an expert at obeying!” Wonwoo exclaimed, being proud of his skills.

Of course that is what you do best, Mingyu thought.

“First, don’t call me master. My name is Mingyu. You can just call me Mingyu.” Mingyu said.

Wonwoo nodded. He mouthed Mingyu's name without a sound and then he beamed timidly, maybe liking how Mingyu’s name came out of his mouth.

“Second, we won't sleep together. You’re not allowed to touch me. You’re going to sleep on the couch for a week. You can’t come into my room unless I say so.” Mingyu continued.

“But what will we do if we won't have sex?”

“Don’t question me.”

Wonwoo lowered his head in apology then nodded in understanding. He stuck out his pinky and ring finger as if making a count of Mingyu's rules and memorizing it.

“I understand, master.”

Mingyu crossed his arms. “What did I just tell you?”

“I’m sorry.” Wonwoo bowed. “I understand, Mingyu.”

The sound of his name coming out of Wonwoo's mouth rang so right for Mingyu. He was delighted internally at how that deep but gentle voice was saying his name in such an affectionate manner. He shook off the feeling and tried to recall where he was keeping his extra blankets as he told Wonwoo to stay put while he fixed his makeshift bed in the living room.

*

Wonwoo was really kind and obedient. He lived up to his word that he was good at complying orders. He would not do anything unless Mingyu told him to do something. It was problematic in the beginning but when Mingyu said that he could do anything he wanted except getting near him, Wonwoo could be left alone in his own devices.

Since he was really interested in doodling, Mingyu gave him a sketch pad where he could draw things whenever he wanted. When he was not drawing, the catboy liked watching variety shows and romantic movies. Mingyu also gave him his old tablet gadget so he could have something to do when he gets bored with drawings and watching movies.

Despite him being a manageable “pet”, there were some problematic issues with Wonwoo that Mingyu overlooked.

The morning after Wonwoo had arrived, while Mingyu was making breakfast before he went to work, Wonwoo had suddenly gone out of the bathroom stark naked. Mingyu had almost dropped his cup of coffee when he got a full view of the man's body. The hybrid was not shy at all about flaunting his whole body as if he knew he had a gorgeous one.

“What the fuck??!” Mingyu had screamed, turning around to not hurt his eyes further. ”Get dressed!”

“I’m sorry, Mingyu. But I don’t have a change of clothes.” Wonwoo said with his soft voice.

“Where are your clothes?”

“They said my new master, which is you, would provide me with clothes. We have a code that we follow. We don’t bring belongings with us.” Wonwoo explained carefully.

Mingyu didn’t suppose Wonwoo would fit in his clothes. He thought Eunwooo's clothes that were left with him would fit Wonwoo perfectly, but he threw all of it away a year ago. Hence, he only had one solution in mind.

“Go back inside the bathroom and wait for me there.” Mingyu ordered.

After Mingyu had given Wonwoo some of his clothes (which were quite big for the catboy), they went out to shop for the things that he would use while staying with him – underwear, pants, shirts, toiletries, and shoes. Mingyu had no choice but to call in sick just so he could attend to Wonwoo’s needs.

*

Wonwoo was happily eating Mingyu's cooking during dinner. It was not the best but he was acting like it was the first time he ate such delicious food. It had been awhile since Mingyu had someone eating his cooked meals and appreciating it. Although he should not, he felt warm inside. Hybrid prostitutes were supposed to love and praise anything their masters make.

“Thank you for the delicious dinner, Mingyu.” Wonwoo bowed at him after he finished his food. Mingyu was still sitting and eating across from him.

“You are welcome.” Mingyu simply said without looking at Wonwoo.

“Uhmmm.. Mingyu?”

“Hmm?” Mingyu finally looked up. Wonwoo was wearing a blue shirt and gray sweatpants and Mingyu thought he looked good in it. So domestic.

“Can I watch TV now?”

“Go ahead.”

“Thank you!” Wonwoo skipped to the living room, his adorable ears pointing up, and opened the TV. He was watching Mr. Bean reruns. Mingyu snorted but found it so cute.

While Wonwoo was watching, Mingyu tried to finish the work he had missed for the day. There were many reports he needed to submit the following morning. When he was done, almost close to midnight, Wonwoo was already sleeping on his designated place on the couch. He checked up on him and the sight almost broke his heart. Wonwoo was slouching and trying to accommodate his long body on the short couch, blanket draped over him. It didn’t look comfortable at all and if he would be sleeping like that for the following days, Mingyu was sure Wonwoo would have a strained back.

Mingyu shook Wonwoo’s slim body. ”Wonwoo, wake up.”

Wonwoo immediately sat up. He was really a well-trained person. “What is it, Mingyu?” He rubbed his eyes like a kid. His grey cat ears are flat on top of his head. Adorable.

“Sleep in my room.”

Wonwoo's eyes widened, not entirely believing what he just heard.

“Don’t be too happy. You are sleeping on the floor.”

Mingyu prepared the bedding on the floor. He instructed Wonwoo that for the rest of his stay, he would be sleeping on the floor from then on. But he reminded him that if he tried to do anything funny, he would not hesitate on driving him back where he came from and would not care if they torture him there as punishment. Mentioning about returning him before the end of his schedule was the best way to make Wonwoo pay attention. Mingyu was not shitting about it either if he touched him in his sleep.

“Mingyu?” Wonwoo called out once they were both settled – him on the floor and Mingyu on the bed.

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

That night, Mingyu could not sleep properly as he listened to Wonwoo's purring that matched the thumping of his own heart.

*

“So, your full name is Jeon Wonwoo?” Mingyu asked over a tub of ice cream he was sharing with Wonwoo. It was Saturday, Wonwoo's fourth day with Mingyu. They decided to stay in because Wonwoo said there were a lot of good animes that they could watch. Mingyu thought it was not a bad idea since he didn’t have any plans. Wasting the whole day watching anime sounded so relaxing. It had been too long since he lounged around the house…. with someone that is not a friend.

Wonwoo nodded.

Mingyu suddenly had received a text message from Wonwoo’s company telling him about his heat coming up. They gave him a virtual manual how it went and what he should do once it happened. The company said it could be now or next week. Wonwoo only had three more days with him. The heat won’t come in the next couple of days. He didn’t have to worry and do all those things to Wonwoo. The company or other customers could deal with it once he returns.

“What’s a heat?” Mingyu suddenly asked once one episode was over.

Wonwoo looked up from the floor. “Did the company tell you about it?”

“Yes.”

The catboy shifted so he was now facing Mingyu, his legs were folded on the side. “It comes a few times a year. We need to be relieved from it or it would hurt.”

“So, how do you do it?”

“I either fuck someone or get someone to fuck me.” Wonwoo answered without batting an eyelash.

“Oh.” Mingyu gulps. Knowing Wonwoo could do both was doing things to him internally.

“It sometimes lasts for a few days. I get paid more when I’m in heat and I prefer that I have customers on those days. It’s easier for me to perform at my best.”

Mingyu only nodded, head full of scenarios of Wonwoo in heat. He hadn’t seen any hybrid in heat before but he was sure, based on the things he had heard, they could get wild.

“You don’t have to worry about taking care of me.” Wonwoo assured him when he noticed his blank face. “The company sends those messages just in case. I was paid at a regular rate for this. Not my heat rate.”

“I—I was just curious. I’m new to all of this. I’m really not familiar.” Mingyu said.

Wonwoo smiled and it made his heart beat a little faster. “I know. I would love to show you but I also don’t want to disobey you. Whatever you want is the law.”

“We could just talk. Tell me about you?” Mingyu didn’t mean to ask but the catboy was so willing to serve him. He didn’t want to refuse since it’s his job. Talking is still a kind of service.

Wonwoo went on telling about his personal life. He told Mingyu that he had entered the business when he was fifteen, when his father had sold him there because of the big debt he had. His mother was against it but she had no choice or they would lose their house. He had trained for three years and officially entered the club when he was eighteen.

“I still send them money. My father stopped gambling after that.” Wonwoo was telling his life story like it was not personal. Mingyu was honored that Wonwoo trusted him with something as sensitive as this. Mingyu couldn’t help but wonder if he was like that with all of his customers.

Wonwoo, Mingyu found out, was popular with older men. His loyal customers were the working males, usually professionals or businessmen. Mingyu didn’t know what to make out with that information.

“Why are you so scared about bringing you back before your contract is done?” It’s the thing that has been bugging Mingyu since the day Wonwoo arrived.

“Because they would think I didn’t do my job and that would hurt the reputation of the company.”

“Will they hurt you?”

Wonwoo shook his head. “We won’t get paid for three months if the customers give poor ratings to us. My family needs to eat. I can’t afford to lose income for that long.”

This hybrid prostitution business only benefit the company. There’s not even a law that protects hybrid workers. If the government gave more rights to the hybrids, they wouldn't resort to this kind of career. It’s good business. Easy money especially on attractive ones like Wonwoo but they were still susceptible to abuse and harm both from their company and their customers.

Mingyu figured, since they were already engaged in such a conversation, it would be a good time for a bottle of red wine to ease things a bit. He returned the ice cream tub in the freezer, got two glasses and his stock bottle.

“So, are you gonna do this job forever? How does this work?” Mingyu inquired curiously as he poured wine in Wonwoo’s glass.

Wonwoo thanked Mingyu then took a sip before he answered. “Nope. If we reach 25 without being bought as a lifetime property, we will be retiring to live a normal life. No one would want to have sex with an old catboy or catgirl, anyway.”

Honestly, as weird as it seemed, Mingyu was relieved to hear this. He thought all catboys and catgirls in this industry would be prostitutes for the rest of their lives. He didn’t know that this only applied to those unlucky ones who were sold to sick individuals.

“How old are you now, then?” Mingyu asked impudently, eyeing Wonwoo while sipping on his glass.

“I’m turning 25 in July.”

Lots of thoughts filled Mingyu’s mind. He silently hoped Wonwoo would have his freedom so that he could live as a normal person. When Wonwoo told him that he originally wanted to be a writer when he was little and that he was interested in studying art in college, Mingyu wanted him to pursue all of those once he ended his prostitution career. If he could, he would help him start his life all over again.

“When they told me a younger guy was interested in me, I felt excited.” Wonwoo changed the topic when he observed that Mingyu grew silent. “I thought Master Jeonghan was the one I’m gonna serve but then he said I’m gonna be a gift to his best friend. He showed me your photo before he dropped me off here and I thought you were really good-looking.”

For the first time in all of the days that Wonwoo was staying with him, Mingyu blushed. “You are only saying that because you have to.” Mingyu looked away. His face was heating up with embarrassment. It didn’t help that Wonwoo was gaping at him intensely again, just like how he did when they first met.

Mingyu didn’t know where to look. He still could feel Wonwoo staring at him. He felt awkward around him again. They learned how to be comfortable with each other in the past few days. Wonwoo learned how to clean while he was at work. Mingyu would cook before and after work. They developed a routine good for two people inhabiting symphonically together. Mingyu didn’t predict all those things would happen.

Once Mingyu had already had courage to look up, Wonwoo beamed brightly at him. He was not paying attention earlier but now he realized Jeonghan was right. Wonwoo was really handsome and he was the type of person he would fall for. His expressions were gentle despite the evident strong features. He possessed a perfect pointed nose, his lips were plump and kissable, his eyes were small but piercing. His grey wavy hair was always messy but it didn’t lessen how attractive he was. Wonwoo was slowly but surely creating a territory in Mingyu's beating organ.

“I’m telling the truth. You’re really beautiful and I’m glad you allowed me to stay with you even just for a few days.” Wonwoo insisted.

Mingyu just shrugged, and when he was about to escape to the kitchen, Wonwoo embraced him, long limbs covering his torso as his head rested on his chest. It was against their rule to touch but he let Wonwoo hold him a little longer, to give his mind some time to fathom why his heart was about to leap out of his ribs. Mingyu knew it. He just didn’t want to recognize it. His heart was drumming loudly, trying to make him hear what it was beating for. He was just too stubborn to listen.

*

Sunday night. Wonwoo's head fell on Mingyu's lap and fell asleep while a random game show was still on. His face was tranquil.

Mingyu should push him away. They agreed they should not touch each other, that they should have distance between them. His rules played on loop in his head and he felt like a rebel because he kept on ignoring the voice. He still broke the rules every single time Wonwoo goes near him.

Mingyu should definitely scold him and send him back but he, too, liked the warm feeling Wonwoo's body was giving him. He could not help but stroke the dark strands of his hair. It was soft and smelled like his own coconut shampoo. Wonwoo hummed contentedly, scooting closer to Mingyu's stomach as Mingyu continued to run his hand in his scalp and scratch his ears gently.

“I like Master Mingyu.” Wonwoo mumbled. Mingyu was almost breaking down.

*

“Happy birthday!” Jeonghan greeted Mingyu on the phone. He sounded so happy and excited. A normal Jeonghan.

Mingyu was on his desk at work. His officemates decorated his workstation with balloons and festive designs. They even bought him cake but he was not feeling like celebrating his birthday.

“Thank you.” He said blandly.

“What is wrong with you? It's your birthday? Why do you sound like you got your dick castrated?”

Mingyu clicked his tongue. His friend really had a foul mouth. “If you don’t have anything nice to say, I’m gonna hang up. I’m busy.”

“I expect you to be in a good mood. Is Wonwoo not fucking you the right way?” Jeonghan continued being dense and inappropriate.

That was the thing. Today was Wonwoo's last day with him and Mingyu felt a bit sad about it. It was going to be their last night together, their last dinner, their last silent bonding before bed. He didn’t understand why he was being upset. Wonwoo was just an inappropriate gift he wanted to get rid of in the beginning. Now, he was having a hard time letting him go. Just thinking about Wonwoo walking out the door and being alone once again terrified him.

“I hate you so much.” Mingyu told Jeonghan. He really wanted to say, “I hate you for bringing Wonwoo in my life.” But he hung up.

*

The whole house looked like it was attacked by a bunch of kids who hung their messy drawings on the ceiling, wall, and windows as a proof of the crime they did. There were drawings everywhere. Mingyu’s ensuing migraine would not stop him from being pissed.

“Wonwoo!” He called out. The catboy was nowhere to be found.

The drawings were new to Mingyu. For the seven days that Wonwoo had lived with him, he had not seen any of Wonwoo’s sketches. He wasn’t good at it all but Mingyu  _ loved _ how Wonwoo cartoonized him on different occasions. Mingyu sleeping, Mingyu eating, Mingyu on his computer, Mingyu pouting, Mingyu smiling with his fangs. The drawings were really ugly but they were endearing. Mingyu was never flattered like that in his whole life

He didn’t notice that he was smiling while he was looking at all the drawings. They were telling stories. It seemed that, all along, Wonwoo was observing him and stored all his mannerisms in his memories so that he could draw him.

“Mingyu?”

Mingyu was startled when he saw Wonwoo standing on the doorway. He was holding a box of cake on one hand, and a grocery bag on the other.

“You are early. I’m just about to cook something for you.” Wonwoo explained.

“Where did you get the money? I thought you didn't have any belongings with you?” Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo put the cake and bag on top of the table. He looked irresolute, hesitant in telling Mingyu the truth. He was scratching the back of his head while he spoke.

“I--” Wonwoo stuttered. “I called a friend and asked them to lend me some money so that I could prepare something for your birthday.” His face was beet red and he could not look straight at Mingyu.

Mingyu dropped the drawing he was looking at in the living room and walked towards Wonwoo in the kitchen. “Why would you do that? That is against the rules.”

Wonwoo straightened up when he saw Mingyu approaching. He was afraid that he would be reprimanded for breaking Mingyu’s law. “I’m sorry, Mingyu. I just wanted to surprise you since it’s your birthday and our last night together.”

Mingyu was too close to Wonwoo already, too close for the distance he set for the two of them, too close and too dangerous for his heart, too close for him to back away. He still smelled like Mingyu's body spray and he doesn’t know why it’s driving him mad.

Wonwoo looked up at him with his feline golden eyes, their faces inches away from each other. He could sense that Wonwoo was afraid because this was against the rules but he could also feel how Wonwoo tensed up, jaws hardened as he stared back at him.

Mingyu wanted to kiss him. For the last night, Mingyu assumed it was okay to break the rules, to forget his principles and give in to his desires.

But it was Wonwoo who took the big leap and connected their lips. It was just a soft peck as he was still unsure how Mingyu would take it. It was against his laws after all.

Mingyu was not surprised by the kiss. He was more surprised at how he liked it so much.

“I’m so sorry, Mingyu.” Wonwoo said when he backed away. He was looking down on his feet again. “But I really wanted to do that.”

Mingyu was not sorry at all so he grabbed Wonwoo's collar to claim his lips for the second time. This time, their lips were moving, dancing with the rhythm of their pent-up sexual frustrations. Mingyu could not stop himself from going deeper, being the dominant one, as he forced his tongue inside the catboy’s mouth. Wonwoo willingly opened and accepted Mingyu's tongue, loving how it roamed the corners of his mouth.

Soon, Mingyu found himself hoisting Wonwoo up on the kitchen counter. Their lips were still moving against each other, not having enough of the tongue combat they’re having. Wonwoo's hands started to work on Mingyu's buttons hurriedly until Mingyu's tanned skin was exposed. Mingyu gasped when he felt Wonwoo's hand travel from his abdomen going to his chest. Mingyu groaned when Wonwoo started to roll his hardened nipple in between his thumb and pointing finger. He got sensitive nipples, his weakest spot aside from his neck so when Wonwoo continued touching his numbs and began biting on the column of his neck, Mingyu had forgotten all reasons.

"Wonwoo..” He moaned wantonly.

Wonwoo's tongue made contact on Mingyu's skin, licking the part he was biting repeatedly. He was really good at what he does. He looked innocent in the beginning but it was not the case when it comes to pleasuring one’s body. Mingyu found purchase on his wavy locks, tugging it hard when Wonwoo's touches on his nipples combined with what he was doing on his neck was getting too much.

"You are really beautiful, master." Wonwoo mumbled on Mingyu's skin. The hoarseness of his voice and the weight of the statement sent sensations down Mingyu's cock. He was so hard that it was already painful wearing pants.

Mingyu thought it was unfair that he was the only one exposed to Wonwoo. He pushed Wonwoo away slightly to remove his shirt over his head. It was the first time that he got a close view of the hybrid’s body. His abdomen was seamlessly structured with six packs of abdominal muscles, his chest felt hard under his palm, arms toned and chiseled. Jeonghan was right. Wonwoo was what he really wanted in a man.

Wonwoo's skin was smooth, Mingyu's fingertips slid easily down his arms and back. Mingyu kissed his shoulder blades as he pushed his legs apart to palm the tent in his pants. Wonwoo was equally hard and Mingyu was glad he was not the only one feeling all the lust.

Mingyu kissed Wonwoo’s lips once again as he lifted Wonwoo up and carried him to his bedroom. Mingyu ordered him to lie down. The hybrid immediately obeyed. He looked so inviting, so sensual with the way he presented himself to Mingyu. He was the embodiment of a gift and Mingyu couldn’t wait to unwrap him.

Hovering on top of Wonwoo, Mingyu proceeded on adoring Wonwoo’s body, sucking his neck while he ground down to feel the hardness in Wonwoo’s pants. Wonwoo moaned loudly, mouth hanging open as Mingyu took the liberty on tugging down Wonwoo's sweatpants

"I thought master didn't want me." Wonwoo questioned while Mingyu was busy stroking his cock to life. He was breathing heavily under Mingyu's touches. In return, Wonwoo was palming Mingyu’s clothed ass cheeks with his hand.

Mingyu glared at him. "When did you learn to question me?"

Wonwoo leaned up to kiss him again on the mouth. "I’m sorry. It won't happen again." It was deeper and hotter.

Mingyu wouldn’t not deny it anymore. There were now feelings involved. It was not as deep as love but he was sure it was something he wanted to keep. His principles be damned right now. He wanted Wonwoo and it was pretty obvious that Wonwoo wanted him, too, whether or not it’s his job.

Mingyu could feel Wonwoo’s body firing up with want, his skin hot against his. It must be because of the upcoming heat. Wonwoo was aching to be touched, his hips meeting Mingyu. He was getting louder, telling, begging Mingyu to put his fingers in him.

Mingyu kissed Wonwoo with so much fervor, like it was the first time he had kissed him. Alternately sucking each other’s tongues, Mingyu could still taste whatever sweets Wonwoo ate on his way home from the market.

They undress themselves and let their urges dictate their bodies. Mingyu took his time savoring each corner of Wonwoo’s figure. He began at the catboy’s neck, biting and licking on the sensitive skin. Wonwoo whimpered when Mingyu sucked hard on the side of his neck. He knew it would leave a bruise and Wonwoo told him how he felt so good being marked like that. Wonwoo was known for giving so Mingyu didn’t hesitate in claiming.

Mingyu went down to his nipples, lapping on the hardening numbs. He generously coated each with his saliva and sucked on them interchangeably, enjoying the sounds he elicited from Wonwoo.

“Master.” Wonwoo gave out a low groan when Mingyu started moving down to his abdomen, eyes shut to feel his mouth more on his skin. At this point, Mingyu didn’t mind being called master. If anything, it turned him on knowing Wonwoo would submit to him no matter what. Wonwoo anticipated what was to come and he couldn’t wait anymore. His cock was so hard and red from arousal. Mingyu licked his inner thighs, teasing and being so fucking slow. “Please.”

Wonwoo sighed when Mingyu finally swallowed him, feeling the warmth of his mouth enveloping his cock expertly. Mingyu’s every movement was precise, his tongue flat and rubbing on the angry nerves of his length. Wonwoo looked down and saw Mingyu’s head bobbing up and down and taking him whole. Mingyu sucked the hybrid’s length, coating it with his own saliva mixed with Wonwoo’s pre-cum. It was glistening and hard when he let go of it. 

“My turn.” Wonwoo said before pulling Mingyu back up to kiss him. Mingyu was certain the catboy could taste himself in his mouth.

Wonwoo flipped their position so Mingyu was now the one lying down on the bed. He did not waste time, stroking Mingyu’s pulsating cock right away. Mingyu was incredibly hard, little droplets of pre-come evident on the tip.

“Uhmmm..” Wonwoo hummed as he took the fuming cock inside his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. Wonwoo was kneeling on the bed, head in between Mingyu’s thighs as his ass was sticking in the air. Mingyu’s hand reached to squeeze one of the cheeks.

“God, Wonwoo you’re so fucking good.” Mingyu groaned, enjoying the warm mouth wrapped around his manhood. Wonwoo went deeper and faster upon hearing the compliment, fondling Mingyu’s sacs in the process. He allowed Mingyu to fuck into his mouth, holding his head in place as he thrusted slowly but deeper. Saliva dripped on Wonwoo’s chin as Mingyu continued to thrust further deeper, increasing his pace.

When Mingyu pulled out, Wonwoo’s face was red. “Come here. On your knees.” Mingyu instructed and Wonwoo willingly obliged. Mingyu kissed him open-mouthed before going behind the hybrid. Wonwoo buried his face into the pillow when Mingyu separated his cheeks to reveal his hole. Mingyu’s tongue followed, breaching his entrance. Wonwoo spasmed as Mingyu continued to go further into him. He was screaming into the pillow, loving how the soft muscle intruded his body.

Mingyu pulled out, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Wonwoo was leaking. He didn’t know catboys had the ability to lubricate themselves. It must be the upcoming heat. It should be.

The first finger was too easy but the second one was a little bit of a challenge. Mingyu waited for Wonwoo to relax once he was knuckle deep into him. The hybrid was breathing heavily when he informed Mingyu that he could move. When the third finger arrived, Wonwoo was a moaning mess already. He cursed loudly as he moved in accordance to Mingyu’s fingers, in and out and wanting more than just Mingyu’s digits. Wonwoo craved more than just three fingers. He wanted bigger and longer than fingers.

“Please fuck me now. I need you now, please.” Wonwoo cried when Mingyu retreated his digits. He wanted to be filled right away. It looked like the feeling of nothing inside would kill him.

“Patience, love. I’m just gonna put on a condom.” Mingyu rubbed his back.

“No, don’t.”

“But-“

“I wanna feel you.”

That seemed to fuel more of Mingyu’s desire because the moment he was done glazing his cock with Wonwoo’s own juices by sliding his length on his entrance, he fucked Wonwoo without mercy. Wonwoo was crying with how Mingyu was ramming into him, holding his slim waist tightly as he went at a reckless pace. Wonwoo’s knees soon gave out, totally collapsing on the bed because of exhaustion. Mingyu was slamming hard into him as if he wanted Wonwoo buried in the mattress. It didn’t stop Mingyu from going deeper and faster until Wonwoo didn’t know where to hold to save his dear life.

Mingyu pulled out only to flip Wonwoo on his back and then entered him again. He kissed him on his mouth in a messy manner as his hips continued to assault Wonwoo. Wonwoo reached in between them to stroke his neglected member but Mingyu swatted his hand away and replaced it with his. Mingyu’s too sensitive by now. All his nerves seemed to be going down south, pooling in the lower part of his stomach.

“Come for me.” Mingyu commanded, panting in Wonwoo’s ears. Mingyu would explode soon.

“Master, harder.” Wonwoo begged.

Mingyu went harder into him and then Wonwoo was screaming, painting their stomachs white. He was breathing heavily, eyes closed and mouth agape.

Mingyu had not come yet .  It only went insane from there. He was going after his release now. He lifted Wonwoo’s thighs to his stomach and spread him further. He’s amazed at how flexible the catboy was. He was practically folded in half but he still took Mingyu well and good.

“Wonwoo,” He moaned and then Mingyu was filling Wonwoo with his warm seeds. He collapsed on top of him, breathless and sweating. Wonwoo wrapped his arms around him and kissed the side of his face.

"What is the matter?” Wonwoo asked when Mingyu fell silent all of a sudden, stroking Mingyu's face lovingly.

This is what Mingyu was scared of and it already happened. "I didn’t wanna do this but I still did.

“Why? You didn’t like it?”

Mingyu shook his head. It was the best. Wonwoo was the best. “I didn’t wanna have sex while you are still under contract with me."

Wonwoo smiled then kissed his forehead, appreciating Mingyu’s genuine feelings for him. "You like me that much?"

Mingyu pouted. Yes, he liked Wonwoo that much. He wanted to see if he would still treat him the same way when he was not paid anymore. He didn’t want to have Wonwoo as a paid service for his birthday. He wanted to have all of him. Only for him.

Wonwoo kissed Mingyu, not the sloppy lustful way. It was slow and Mingyu felt something sparked in him. Wonwoo was kissing him like it was a promise, like he was grateful, like there were mutual feelings.

"Wait until I’m 25?" Wonwoo asked. He could feel Mingyu’s breath on his neck and it was nice and warm. Most of the time, hybrids were the ones who were being cradled but it was a pleasant change to cradle a master because for him, Mingyu was so fragile and he wanted to take care of him.

It would be just a few months from now. After that, Wonwoo would be free.

"I can wait." Mingyu could not believe he said those words. Truth felt so nice, though.

Mingyu was enveloped in Wonwoo’s arms. He didn’t resist even if they were all sticky and gross.

"Happy birthday, Mingyu." Wonwoo said, kissing Mingyu on his forehead. 

If Wonwoo is really a present, Mingyu would want to keep him. 

He kissed Wonwoo again on his lips and internally reminded himself to thank Jeonghan later.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> \- [twitter](https://twitter.com/minwonangst)  
> \- [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/minwonangst)


End file.
